Harry Potter, Who Are You?
by jen-is-genius
Summary: Tiffy Midd is excited about her first year at Hogwarts. One of the reasons being that Harry Potter is in her year. Will she finally get to meet the person she has heard about all her life? This is a great fan fic, READ IT!
1. Inroduction of Tiffy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Harry Potter, who are you?

Chapter One

"Tiffy dear, wake up, we'll be late for the train" said my mother WAY too early in the morning.

Confusing way to start a self-narrated story but you'll catch on. My name is Tiffy Midd. The train that I'm supposedly going to be late for is taking me to my first year at Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, I'm a witch, and I was destined to be so from the day I was born, as both my parents are wizards. My mother is extremely kind, but as you all can see, a bit too punctual. My father is really funny and always has the best stories to tell.

I don't know what I would do without my parents. They are the best. Mum and Dad own a bookshop that sells books written about the Defense Against the Dark Arts. As I am a regular customer, I expect it to be my best subject. I have read probably more books on the subject than my parents. Not that I'm a bookworm or anything, but the subject really fascinates me.

My favorite person to read about is the same one that stopped you-know-who many years ago. Yes, you guessed it, Harry Potter. One of the reasons that I'm so keen on going to Hogwarts is the fact that he'll be in my year. I would very much like to meet the person I've been reading about for so many years.

Anyhow, back to what is currently happening to me. I'm packing my things and trying to eat breakfast at the same time. It's not working well, just to say. My parents are helping me and they have that "I'm so proud of my daughter" look on their faces.

"Mum, Dad its really no big deal. Its only school." I said before taking a bite out of a scone.

"We know, but still. I can't help but imagine how well you'll do in your classes and how many friends you'll make." Dad said while packing a sweater into my trunk.

" Dad you know I don't like that sweater!"

"You'll need it on a cold day. And trust me it can get pretty cold at Hogwarts." Mom said taking Dad's side, as usual.

After I was packed, and after I had finished breakfast, I was ready to go. Pretty soon I will be on that train that will take me to Hogwarts. Pretty soon my adventures will begin.


	2. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series.

We're almost at King's Cross and my stomach is in knots. I am so nervous I can barely breathe. My parents tell me to relax but I can barely hear them. I'm lost and very scared. I just don't get it. I wasn't feeling this way before. What happened?

"Tiffy you're only a bit nervous, it'll pass, don't worry." My mum tried to tell me.

"A bit nervous may be an understatement…" Dad whispered to Mum.

"I heard that!" I said a bit annoyed.

We arrived at the station around five minutes later. Dad got my luggage out. And we said our goodbyes. After that Mum and I rushed over to platform 9 ¾. The going through the wall part was confusing. Trust me, don't try this at home. Then, after some more reassurances from Mum and goodbye hugs, I had to board the train.

Great, now comes the fun part of looking for a place to sit. Full…full…full…that's when I saw him for the first time. Harry Potter was sitting in one of the compartments with some redheaded boy. It took a while to recognize him because the books about him had no pictures, but I did. The scar was there. After a few shocked moments I quickly ran off.

I know what you're thinking, why didn't I speak to him. Well I'm too shy I guess, too surprised. I knew I'd seem him during the sorting along with everyone else, but I never expected this. I finally found an empty compartment, well almost empty. There was some chatty girl sitting in there who immediately started asking questions.

"Hi, my name is Lori. What's your name? Nice to meet you by the way."

"Um, it's Tiffy."

"Cool name. What house do you want to be in?"

"I think I'm leaning towards Ravenclaw, both my parents were in it."

"Oh my gosh, me too! Did you hear Harry Potter's in our year, he's on this train right now!"

"Yeah I heard…" I said as the train started to move. Lori's questions kept coming for about half an hour, and then she started telling me about herself, that took another half hour. Though I was quite grateful when she was interrupted by a boy who was looking for his toad.

"So you haven't seen it?" he said miserably.

"Nope, sorry. You're Neville though right? Yeah, I've heard a lot about you…" Lori carried on like that for about five minutes before Neville was pulled away by a really bossy girl who told him he needed to keep looking for his toad. Lori identified her as Hermione who knew just about everything. Did Lori know everyone?

"How do you know all these people?" I asked curiously.

"Oh well, I got to the platform around an hour early and I had plenty of time to chat…" said Lori starting to talk again. I think Lori can always find some time to chat, if not she'll make her own time. This is going to be a looong trip.


	3. The Feast

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Three

We are about five minutes away from arriving at Hogwarts. Everyone is really nervous, even Lori isn't talking. But I have a feeling that is temporary.

"Attention students! We have now arrived at our destination. Please exit the train in an orderly manner. Your belongings will be placed in your dormitory for you."

Of course Lori couldn't be quiet for more than a minute. "Oh my gosh I can't believe we are actually here!"

"I know, it's kind of scary, the castle I mean." I said shivering because we were outside now and it was cold. A scary looking man introduced himself as Hagrid and told us to get in the boats that will take us across the lake to the castle. I ended up in a boat with Lori and twins named Parvati and Padma. Lori, as always was asking bunches of questions. We finally reached the castle.

We stepped inside and were about to enter the Great Hall. But before we did we received a lecture from a woman who said she was Professor McGonagall.

"You will be sorted into the houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. After you are sorted you take a seat at the table of your house." She said.

Then we entered the most beautiful dining room I have ever seen. Lori's last name started with an A so she was sorted first.

After about half a minute she was sorted into "RAVENCLAW!"

On her way to the Ravenclaw table Lori wished me good luck. Then she ran to the table and started talking so fast I bet people couldn't understand her. Then I started wondering what house I'll be put into. More people were sorted and soon my name was called. Harry Potter wasn't sorted yet so I didn't know what house to wish for. The hat was put on my head and I decided to clear my mind.

After 20 seconds and counting I was sorted into "RAVENCLAW!"

Lori was screaming and clapping loudest of any of the Ravenclaws. I took a seat next to Lori and while she was talking I was waiting for Harry potter's name to be called. And after a few more people it was.

"Potter, Harry!" That's when things got quiet.

Harry Potter walked over to the stool and put the hat on his head. I was holding my breath hoping for Ravenclaw but was disappointed when the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!". Harry went over to the table and sat next to the same red head that was on the train with him.

After the sorting Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, made a speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Lets make this year a good one by enforcing some new rules. The third floor is off limits! And also, some people, not mentioning any names because it is not necessary, should not play any pranks on the first years this year.

I heard Lori mentioning that the pranksters are probably Fred and George Weasley, the famous Hogwarts troublemakers.

Dumbledore continued, "Now please enjoy the feast." After he said this, more food than I have ever seen in my life appeared in front of me and the other students. Even Lori took a break from talking to eat some food. It was probably the tastiest food I have ever eaten. I wonder who prepares it?

After dessert was served and eaten the prefects were asked to take everyone up to the common rooms and dormitories. The password to get passed the portrait was "transfiguration". Lori and I went up the girls' dormitory and picked out the beds closest to the window. Then we fell fast asleep.


	4. Wake Up Everyone!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling

I was woken up that morning by none other than Lori, who, in an instant started jabbering away about our new classes and all that jazz. I groaned, and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Wake up Sleepy Head!" screeched Lori at the top of her lungs. She succeeded in not only getting me out of bed, but every other girl in the room as well. I checked my watch and found out it was only 6:30 in the morning.

"Lori! It's early! Classes start at eight!" I said getting annoyed.

"Yeah, but getting an early start is always a good idea!" said Lori cheerful as ever.

"Urgh" I said," Lori go back to sleep, will you."

"Nope! And neither will you!" Lori went on to get others to hurry and dress.

I grudgingly fell out of bed and started heading towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. After getting ready for about 20 minutes I was finally fully dressed in my brand new robes. My hair was pinned up in a sort-of half bun. I thought I looked great!

Lori was now parading around the common room showing off her schedule to everyone. I quickly opened my book bag and found mine. After breakfast I had Charms. Well that should be interesting. I checked my bag for my Charms Book and it was there. Good, I'm all prepared.

Lori came running up to me with a pleased look on her face.

"Ah, I see you're finally ready…" she said.

"Yeah, thanks to you I suppose." I said grabbing my book bag.

"Ready for Breakfast?" asked Lori while we headed down the stairs to the common room.

"Ready when you are..." I said happily.

We headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We of course were the first ones there, and got fist pick of seats. Some students finally started filing in and taking their seats. Lori started talking about all the spells she already knew. She said some of them we wouldn't even learn until second year. Something told me she was looking forward to our class after breakfast.

When everyone started eating, the same girl Lori identified as Hermione on the train, came over to the Ravenclaw table (she was in Gryffindor). She started talking about Charms since she had it after breakfast too.

"You guys are nice. Everyone at the Gryffindor table lost interest in the Charms discussion a while ago." She said happily. She and Lori started a discussion about the spells they knew and how well they knew them. Then they had a disagreement about the wrist movement of a certain so and so spell. Uh, boring…

So anyway, after breakfast we all headed towards Charms…


	5. The first day of classes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Lori and Tiffy were among many other first years heading to their classes. Lori was a bit nervous…she was serious about school. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were heading down the hall together to the classroom.

Lori was reunited with Hermione Granger and they started speaking about the lesson again.

"What do you think we'll be learning today in Charms?" asked Lori nervously.

"Oh, nothing too difficult, of course, maybe a few simple spells here and there," said Hermione.

Lori's mind was in other places. Since Harry Potter was in Gryffindor, she would get to see him again. Lori began wondering whether Harry was as good at Charms as Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not that they've had their first lesson yet or anything, but she just imagined he would be at the top of the DADA class.

Lori woke Tiffy from her day dream. "We're almost at the classroom aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, very…" Tiffy and the others started filling up the seats of the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick introduced himself and asked the class to take out their textbooks and wands.

Tiffy scanned the classroom for Harry Potter and found him sitting next to the red-headed kid who's name Tiffy finally found out, Ron Weasley. The two of them were flipping through their books and talking to each other. If only Tiffy could hear what they were saying…

"Now class, kindly turn your books to page 3 and we will begin today's lesson." Said Professor Flitwick cheerfully. That day in Charms they learned a simple Levitation spell. One in which both Lori and Hermione excelled in on their first try. Tiffy however, needed some time to practice.

In celebration of the first day of classes they had no Charms homework. After class the students had a ten minute break before their next lesson.

"That was a fun lesson, wasn't it…"said Hermione. The three girls were sitting on a bench under a shadowy tree outside discussing their first Hogwarts experience.

"Yeah, it was. It was really nice of you to go and help out Harry Potter and Ron Weasly," said Lori.

"What can I say… they really needed the help," laughed Hermione.

"Were they nice to you?" Tiffy asked. She was watching some students walking around, others were just sitting around enjoying the sunshine.

Hermione smiled and said," I think they think I'm a know-it-all, but only Ron shows it… Harry is sort of kinder to me."

The next bell rang and we started heading for our next class. The rest of the day went by rather smoothly, the students got a bit of homework but they could manage it. All in all, it was a great first day of school.


	6. Terrible Secrets

Disclaimer: Harry Potternot mine

Tiffy and Lori were heading back from the great hall that night. They stepped into the ravenclaw common room and decided to do some homework.

As Tiffy was doing her homework she heard a crash coming from the bathrooms.

"Did you hear that?" asked Tiffy.

"Hear what?" said Lori.

Tiffy got up from her chair and put her transfiguration textbook into her bookbag.

"Where are you going?" asked Lori starting to put her things away as well. Tiffy shushed Lori.

"I'm trying to follow the noises…" said Tiffy mysteriously. She walked around the room listening.

"Tiffy? Are you feeling ok? I can take you to the hospital wing if you are feeling weird or something. Madam Pomfrey is really nice you know…" said Lori in a concerned sort of way.

"I'm not going crazy Lori…now be quiet!" said Tiffy still trying to listen.

Tiffy started heading toward the bathrooms. Lori followed her. The two girls carefully entered the ravenclaw girls' bathroom.

"Look!" screamed Tiffy, "Those towels are moving!" There was a bundle of used towels that were shaking and moving around. Lori shrieked and started to panic, but Tiffy approached the crazy towels.

"I think there is something under here…"she said.

"Leave it alone whatever it is!" screamed Lori, "It obviously doesn't want to be disturbed from whatever it's doing"

Ignoring Lori, Tiffy started pulling off the towels. When she discovered what was under there she screamed too.

"AAAHHH!" both Tiffy and Lori screamed and backed away.

Standing in front of them was a rather ugly and scared looking house-elf. "Please don't hurt me! I had nothing to do with it!" it yelled.

"What do you mean? We won't hurt you." Said Tiffy shakily.

"It's a house-elf!" yelled Lori.

The elf started crying and murmuring strange things. "I don't know what to do! Who will help him! Who will help me?"

"Um…elf. Will you tell us what is the matter? We want to help you," said Tiffy.

"We do?" asked Lori.

"No…no…no…" said the house-elf miserably, "Telling you would put you into danger!"

"Put us in danger?" asked Tiffy.

"Yes! They are terrible secrets! Terrible!" shrieked the house-elf.

"Who do they involve?" asked Lori.

"It involves what everyone desires but only the most evil will try to steal it!" Those were the last words from the elf. It ran away quickly muttering something about saying too much.

"That elf's down right mad if you ask me…" said Lori as she and Tiffy went out of the bathroom and back into the common room.

"I don't know…" said Tiffy, "I think he knows something…"


End file.
